


The suit of the Snake

by MarcelineRoger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelineRoger/pseuds/MarcelineRoger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>che cosa sarebbe successo se Severus avesse provato a dimenticare Lily? E se avesse avuto dei figli, come si sarebbe comportato? Se sua figlia frequentasse Hogwarts insieme ai gemelli Weasley? Diventerebbero amici? Cosa sarebbe successo durante la guerra?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

Hogwarts  1977

Il coprifuoco era passato ormai da ore ma una figura ammantata era appoggiata al salice che immergeva le sue fronde nell’acqua del lago nero. Era un ragazzo del settimo anno ormai prossimo ai M.A.G.O. ma non era l’ansia per lo studio ciò che lo animava. Il silenzio era il balsamo che leniva il suo dolore, il silenzio era ciò che gli faceva pensare ai suoi errori, al suo amore perso per sempre. Soltanto a causa sua. Spesso pensava che avrebbe dovuto tornare indietro, ma poi la sua fame di conoscenza lo frenava, lui era avido di conoscere, voleva sapere sempre di più e questa era la sua condanna. Dei passi lo colsero alla sprovvista ma subito riconobbe la voce di Lucius, ormai il suo unico amico. La luna piena li illuminò e le loro ombre si allungarono sulle acque del lago.

«L’Oscuro è interessato a te Severus. È certo che menti come la tua non debbano essere sprecate.» Severus annuì e fece per parlare ma l’altro lo fermò.

«L’unico ostacolo a tutto questo è il tuo sangue. Ma per questo, amico mio, ho trovato una soluzione. Il tuo odio per i babbani è provvidenziale. Sposerai mia sorella e tutto sarà taciuto.» Severus grugnì.

«Io non amo tua sorella Lucius.» il biondo alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Per Salazar Severus! Nemmeno io amo Narcissa eppure la sposerò. Si chiamano matrimoni combinati!» il corvino scosse il capo guardando il lago immerso nei pensieri. Il silenzio cadde tra i due fino a quando Severus non interpellò l’amico.

«Ancora non capisco. Tua sorella non era già promessa?» Lucius annuì.

«Certo, ma è stato tutto disdetto, la famiglia Diggory non è tra le benvolute dell’Oscuro.» Severus lo guardò incerto, ancora qualcosa lo frenava.

«Lei accetterà?» Lucius annuì.

«Ha sempre avuto un debole per te.» il corvino sospirò ed alzò gli occhi sull’amico.

«Non lo so Lucius, c’è qualcosa che non mi convince.»

«Salasar Severus, ti sto offrendo su un piatto d’argento Solaria Mira Malfoy! La ragazza più desiderata di tutta Hogwarts e tu la rifiuti? Ma che hai in testa?» Severus abbassò il capo e Lucius venne colto dalla rabbia. Sapeva che cosa provava Severus per quella grifondoro, per di più sangue sporco. Non gli piaceva vederlo soffrire.

«Ancora quella lurida mezzosangue? Devi togliertela dalla testa, non è degna di te.» una calma glaciale la colse e si voltò a guardare la luna.

«Sposare mia sorella è l’unico lasciapassare per entrare nelle grazie dell’Oscuro.» un lampo di umanità sembrò passare negli occhi di Malfoy.

«E poi se l’unica persona a cui affiderei Sol.» Severus sorrise all’amico.

«Ci penserò Lucius ma qualcuno deve parlare con lei.» Lucius ghignò.

«E tu non ne hai le palle.» Severus rise.

«Posso capire il debole per me, ma andare da lei e dirle un amabile “Solaria, ho deciso che mi sposerai. In questo modo posso entrare ufficialmente nei mangiamorte”. Ti immagini che schiaffo?» Lucius rise sguaiatamente.

«Mi sto immaginando la scena!» Rise per qualche altro secondo per poi sorridere all’amico.

«Le parlerò io, considerati già sposato.» Malfoy si voltò facendo frusciare il mantello e lasciò Severus solo con i suoi pensieri e la luna che gli illuminava il volto tirato.

 

 N.d.A.

Ciao a tutti! Questa è la prima storia che pubblico quindi vi prego, siate clementi. Spero che il prologo vi sia piaciuto e mi piacerebbe sapere che cosa ne pensate. 

Al prossimo capitolo

MarcelineRoger


	2. 1 Settembre 1989 Spinner's end

 

1 Settembre  1989 Spinner’s End

 

 

La luce dell’alba penetrò nella stanza padronale di casa Snape illuminando il volto di una donna addormentata. I capelli biondi sparsi sul cuscino e le coperte fin poco sopra il seno. Il sole le colpì il viso facendole aprire gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio. Erano bella Solaria Snape, una delle donne più belle di tutto il mondo magicho. Ed era sposata con l’uomo che amava ma che non ricambiava i suoi sentimenti. Lui amava un fantasma. Quelle deprimenti elucubrazioni di prima mattina furono cacciate via dal suono cristallino di una risata. Come il vento spazza via le nubi dopo un temporale, i cupi pensieri di Solaria furono allontanati dalla voce del figlio che la chiamava.  
«Mamma! Mamma! Polaris ha detto che mi porterà un regalo da Hogwarts!» Solaria sorrise. Antares e Polaris, i suoi bambini, le sue ragioni di vita. Non sapeva che cosa avrebbe fatto senza di loro. I suoi bambini, gli unici che riuscissero a strappare un sorriso a Severus.  Carezzò i capelli neri di Antares e gli baciò la fronte.  
«Buongiorno tesoro mio. Tua sorella è già sveglia?» il bimbo annuì.  
«Sta controllando il baule con papà e Twinky sta preparando la colazione.» la donna annuì e si alzò dal letto. La vestaglia celeste le si adatto al corpo snello e sorridendo prese per mano il figlio più piccolo. A piedi nudi attraversò il corridoio fino ad arrivare alla camera di sua figlia. La sua bambina che aveva compiuto undici anni. La sua piccola streghetta che presto avrebbe fatto il suo primo viaggio verso Hogwarts. La sua Polaris, che era diventata grande. Si fermò sulla porta della camera ed il cuore le si riempì di gioia. Severus era chino sul baule di Polaris ed accanto a lui sedeva una bambina dai lunghi capelli corvini, una piccola ciocca, l’unica chiara come il platino, le era ricaduta davanti agli occhi azzurro ghiaccio che erano intenti a controllare ogni centimetro del suo baule. Severus sorrise e scompigliò i capelli della bambina che sorrise e si voltò verso la porta vedendo la madre.  
«Allora, tutto pronto per la partenza, bimba mia?» la piccola annuì e si avvicinò alla madre per farsi abbracciare.  
«Tra quanto dovremo andare, mamma?» Solaria carezzò la testa della bambina e le sorrise.  
«Il treno parte alle undici precise, abbiamo ancora il tempo per una buona colazione.» la bambina sorrise felice e corse giù per le scale subito seguita dal fratello. Solaria osservò Severus alzarsi dal pavimento e chiudere di scatto il baule di Polaris. Il silenzio tra loro era carico, pesante. Molte cose erano state omesse, molte cose di troppo dette. Solaria sapeva molte cose che una moglie devota non avrebbe voluto sapere. Severus sapeva che tutto quello faceva soffrire la donna che aveva accanto, la donna che lo amava, ma non poteva fare a meno di comparare gli occhi azzurri di Solaria a quelli verdi di Lily, i loro capelli. Non poteva fare a meno di comparare la moglie viva che aveva al fianco con un fantasma ed il ricordo di una donna morta. Solaria sospirò. Sapeva che nulla sarebbe cambiato. Aveva sperato, quando Polaris era ancora piccola, che la morte di Lily avrebbe aperto gli occhi a Severus. Sperava che Severus guardasse le con gli occhi sognanti, pieni di amore, che aveva guardando le fotografie di Lily. Ma era tutta speranza vana. Lei era solo una vecchia amica, un’amante segreta diventata moglie per uno strano scherzo del destino.  Abbassò gli occhi quando Severus si voltò per guardarla.  
«Tonerai a casa per Natale?» Severus annuì e le sorrise tristemente. Pronto ad iniziare la recita di ogni giorno.  
   
L’orologio presto segnò le dieci e fu ora di partire. Presero il baule e la gabbia della civetta di Polaris, Notturnia, e caricarono tutto in macchina. Polaris era agitata, finalmente stava andando ad Hogwarts, finalmente avrebbe incontrato ragazzi e ragazze, si sarebbe fatta amici e nemici e sarebbe finalmente stata smistata nella casa che le apparteneva.  
«Mamma, papà, secondo voi in che Casa verrò smistata?» Solaria sorrise.  
«Non importa in che Casa verrai smistata, bimba mia, ogni Casa ha il suo onore, ogni Casa ha il suo scopo ad Hogwarts.» Severus grugnì.  
«Tranne Grifondoro, lo scopo di quella casa è solo fare danni.» Solaria alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre Polaris si zittì guardando fuori dal finestrino. Il viaggio fu breve, dopo circa mezzora erano finalmente arrivati alla stazione e Polaris era fuori di se dall’eccitazione. Spingeva il suo carrello prestando poca attenzione alla direzione. Si sarebbe di certo persa, non fosse stato per la madre che teneva il carrello indicandole la strada.  
«Babbani. Le autorità non possono fare qualcosa per tenerli lontani dal binario?» Severus scosse il capo.  
«Purtroppo non è possibile. Non possiamo chiudere la stazione ogni primo settembre.» Polaris si fermò davanti al muro e sospirò. Severus si mise alle sue spalle e le baciò la testa.  
«Attenta stella mia, devi camminare dritta in direzione della barriera. Non ti fermare, non avere paura: è molto importante. Se sei nervosa meglio correre.» Polaris deglutì ed annuì. Severus sorrise sulla sua testa.  
«Andiamo insieme?» La bambina annuì di nuovo e l’uomo strinse la mani sue quelle della figlia. Polaris sospirò e cominciò a correre.  La barriera era sempre più vicina e Polaris chiuse gli occhi, temendo l’impatto. Impatto che non venne. Riaprì gli occhi e spalancò la bocca sorpresa. Davanti a lei c’era un’enorme locomotiva rossa che sbuffava fumo in tutta la stazione. L’Espresso per Hogwarts. Solaria li raggiunse tendendo per mano un Antares sognante e carezzò la guancia della figlia.  
«Sei ancora in tempo per prendere uno scompartimento vuoto, bimba mia» l’abbracciò stretta e le baciò la fronte.  
«Sarò sempre fiera di te.  Mandami tanti gufi mi raccomando e scrivimi subito in che Casa sei stata smistata mi raccomando.» la bambina annuì e abbracciò il fratellino che aveva già le lacrime agli occhi.  
«Voglio andare anche io mamma.»Polaris gli scompigliò i capelli.  
«Tra tre anni salirai anche tu sull’Espresso.» il treno fischiò e Polaris salutò un’ultima volta la madre ed il fratellino prima di salire sul treno e occupare il suo scompartimento. Appena in tempo. Il treno cominciò a muoversi  portando la giovane Snape verso la sua nuova avventura.  
   
Diversi minuti dopo che il treno aveva cominciato la sua corsa la porta dello scompartimento si aprì rivelando due bambini identici. Avevano i capelli rossi e il viso coperto da lentiggini. Gli occhi della stessa sfumatura di azzurro si posarono sulla figura di Polaris, delusi.  
«Oh, scusaci. Non ci sono altri scompartimenti liberi. Possiamo unirci a te?» la bambina annuì e fece cenno ai due ragazzini di sedersi. Ci furono molto istanti di silenzio. Polaris guardava fuori dal finestrino ed i due gemelli fissavano la bambina che avevano davanti.  
«Che sbadati non ci siamo nemmeno presentati! Io sono Fred» disse il ragazzo che sedeva verso la porta dello scompartimento. «Ed io sono George. Piacere di conoscerti.» Polaris li guardò interdetta. Quei due ragazzi erano strani ma sembravano simpatici.  
«Io sono Polaris.» tese la mano ai due gemelli sorridenti e Fred fu il primo a stringergliela. Il silenzio calò di nuovo ed i gemelli confabularono tra loro.  
«Secondo te in che Casa finiremo?» Fred alzò le spalle.  
«Tutta la famiglia è finita in Grifondoro, ci andremo di sicuro anche noi» rispose sorridendo poi si voltò verso Polaris e le sorrise.  
«E tu? Sai già in che casa finirai?» Polaris scosse il capo. Nonostante quei due volessero finire a Grifondoro lei li trovava ancora simpatici.  
«Non lo so. Mamma era Corvonero, papà Serpeverde. Dicono che potrei andare in qualsiasi casa.» i due gemelli ora la guardavano schifati.  
«Tuo padre era un Serpeverde? Era la casa di Tu-Sai-Chi, e tutti i mangiamorte sono stati smistati a Serpeverde. Quella casa è piena di gente cattiva.» la bambina scosse il capo.  
«Mio padre non è cattivo. È la persona più buona al mondo. » i due la guardarono ancora per un poco per poi alzare le spalle e cominciare a parlare con la ragazzina.  Dopotutto, loro una Casa ancora non ce l’avevano. Perché odiarsi ancora prima di arrivare a scuola? 

 

N.d.A.  
Ed ecco qui Polaris e la sua famiglia. Spero vi sia piaciuto il piccolo scorcio di quotidianità della famiglia Snape. Bhe, che dire, chiedo scusa per i possibili orrori ortografici, ma rileggere una storia scritta personalmente nasconde molti errori visto che la si conosce quasi a memoria.   
MI piacerebbe tanto sapere se la storia vi piace o meno!   
Ci sentiamo al prossimo capitolo!  
MarcelineRoger


	3. 11 Settembre 1989 Hogwarts

Era ormai il tramonto quando l’Espresso per Hogwarts arrivò alla stazione di Hosmegade. Un prefetto dai capelli color carota come Fred e George li aveva radunati davanti ad un omone gigante che teneva in mano una lanterna.  
«Primo anno! Primo anno da questa parte! » tutti i ragazzi del primo anno si strinsero intorno al gigante che li guidò verso il lago dove delle barche li attendevano. Ci fu un coro di ohh, lo stretto sentiero che avevano percorso fino ad allora si era aperto all’improvviso sul grande lago nero. Appollaiato in cima a un’alta montagna sullo sfondo si stagliava il grande castello che avrebbe fatto loro da casa.  
«Non più di quattro per battello e fate attenzione a non cadere nel lago!» con Polaris ed i gemelli salì sul battello un ragazzo di colore, Lee Jordan. Le barchette si staccarono dalla riva scivolando sul lago. Passarono attraverso una cortina di edere e raggiunsero un passaggio che arrivava direttamente al castello e dopo innumerevoli scalinate finalmente raggiunsero il portone del castello dove il gigante si fermò e bussò per tre volte.   
   
La porta si spalancò rivelando una strega alta, dai capelli raccolti ed un volto severo.  
«Ecco a lei professoressa McGonnagal, gli studenti del primo anno.» La donna annuì e sorrise al gigante. Prese in custodia i ragazzi del primo anno e li guidò lungo i corridoi verso un saletta vuota oltre la sala d’ingresso.  
«Benvenuti ad Hogwarts, il banchetto per l’inizio dell’anno scolastico avrà luogo tra breve, ma prima di prendere posto nella Sala Grande, verrete smistati nelle vostre Case. Lo Smistamento è una cerimonia molto importante, perché per tutto il tempo che rimarrete qui, la vostra Casa sarà la vostra Famiglia. Le quattro case si chiamano Grifondoro, Tassorosso, Corvonero e Serpeverde. Tutte hanno una nobile origine ed hanno sfornato maghi e streghe di prim’ordine. La cerimonia di smistamento avrà luogo tra pochi minuti davanti a tutti gli altri studenti , tornerò non appena saremo pronti per la cerimonia.» Polaris si guardò intorno. Suo padre non le aveva detto nulla sullo smistamento ed aveva paura. Aveva imparato qualche incantesimo ma se non fossero stati abbastanza? Suo pare si sarebbe vergognato di lei? Deglutì e guardò i gemelli. Anche loro erano tesi ma sorridevano. Adesso che ci pensava li aveva sempre visti sorridere, magari sapevano qualcosa che lei non sapeva. Tese la mano e tirò il mantello di George, o almeno credeva.  
«Voi sapete qualcosa dello smistamento?» il ragazzino scosse il capo e richiamò il fratello.  
«Ehi George, Polaris ha paura.» il gemello alzò le spalle.  
«Beh, anche io! Spero non sia una prova di logica come ha detto Percy o qualcosa di studio, per Merlino non abbiamo ancora cominciato.» si guardarono intorno. Erano tutti agitati, nessuno sapeva che cosa li aspettasse. Ad un certo punto Fred, o almeno credeva, le tirò la manica e le indicò la parete davanti a lei. Polaris sobbalzò. Davanti ai suoi occhi una ventina di fantasmi erano entrati nella stanza attraversando la parete. Nessuno sembrò accorgersi dei ragazzi che stettero in silenzio fino a quando oltrepassarono la parete e la professoressa McGonnagal fece ritorno.  
«Bene, ora mettetevi in fila e seguitemi.» A Polaris tremavano le gambe e dovette inspirare diverse volte per poter mantenere la calma. Si mise in fila dietro uno dei gemelli (aveva rinunciato nel provare a riconoscerli) con Lee Jordan dietro di lei. Uscirono della stanza e ne attraversarono un altro paio per poi trovarsi davanti alle doppie porte della Sala Grande. La professoressa battè le mani e le grande porte si aprirono e fecero il loro ingresso nella Sala Grande.  
«wow!» Polaris era a bocca aperta. Era illuminato da migliaia e migliaia di candele sospese a mezz’aria su quattro lunghi tavoli dove erano seduti gli altri studenti. Tutti nella sala li stavano fissando e quando la professoressa li fece sfilare davanti al tavolo dei professori alzò lo sguardo per cercare suo padre. Severus era seduto acconto ad un uomo con una barba piuttosto lunga nera corvina ed appena la vide le sorrise e alzò il calice nella sua direzione. La ragazzina sorrise a sua volta e dimenticò tutti gli occhi puntati verso di loro. Il suo papà era lì, lo Smistamento non sarebbe stato nulla di pericoloso. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e rimase meravigliata. Sembrava che non ci fosse un soffitto, il cielo era trapunto di stelle ed una nuvola vagante passò sopra le loro teste. I suoi genitori le avevano raccontato qualcosa della Sala Grande ma nemmeno nella sua immaginazione era tutto così bello e splendente. Abbassò lo sguardo e notò che mentre non guardava davanti a loro era stato messo uno sgabello con sopra un cappello a punta da mago, logoro, rattoppato e pieno di macchie. Fece una smorfia, non aveva nessuna intenzione di metterselo in testa. Il cappello si contrasse, uno strappo vicino al bordo si spalancò e lui cominciò a cantare:  
   
_Or dunque venite, mettetemi in testa_  
_Nelle vostre menti il futuro vi aspetta,_  
_non nascondente pensieri superbi,_  
_perché il mio potere non dimentica i furbi._  
_Ogni pensiero io riesco a scovare,_  
_dunque venite, perché aspettare?_  
_Io riesco a vedere, non ho mai sbagliato,_  
_a quale casata tu sei destinato._  
_Son quattro le grandi case famose_  
_Che di avervi tra loro sono bramose._  
_Sei tu un Grifondoro, coraggio nel cuore,_  
_audace, e il fegato è il tuo signore._  
_Sei tu un Corvonero, mente geniale,_  
_ogni domanda ti è congeniale._  
_Sei tu  un Tassorosso, pazienza infinita,_  
_ogni lavoro è una nuova partita._  
_Sei tu un Serpeverde, astuto e ambizioso,_  
_nobil casate e cuor misterioso._  
_Nessuna casata è superiore,_  
_puoi essere amico di ogni colore._  
_Or dunque venite, mettetemi in testa,_  
_non avere paura, ci sarà una gran festa._  
   
Appena il cappello terminò la sua filastrocca tutta la sala applaudì. Il cappelo si inchinò quattro volte, una ad ogni tavolo e poi tornò immobile. La professoressa McGonnagaal si fece avanti con una lunga pergamena e si voltò verso i ragazzi.  
«Quando chiamerò il vostro nome, voi metterete il cappello in testa e vi siederete sullo sgabello per essere smistati.» Guardò il rotolo e lesse il primo nome.  
«Tamsin Applebee!» una ragazzina dai capelli biondo steppa si fece avanti quasi tremante, si sedette e la professoressa le mise il cappello sulla testa, che le ricadde fin sopra gli occhi. Dopo pochi istanti il cappello si rianimò gridando:  
«TASSOROSSO!» il cappello a destra si rallegrò e battè le mani ed il fantasma della casa accolse la nuova studentessa.  
«Bletchey Miles!»  
«SERPEVERDE!» il tavolo all’estrema sinistra scoppiò in un applauso ed accolse il suo primo nuovo studente.  
«Brown Daisy!»  
«GRIFONDORO!» questa volta fu la tavolata all’estrema destra ad applaudire facendo un baccano tremendo. Polaris storse il naso, suo padre aveva ragione, i Grifondoro erano solo dei casinisti.  
«Brown Marcus!»  
«CORVONERO!» a battere le mani fu il secondo tavolo da sinistra.  
Poi ci fu una serie infinita di nomi, «Vega Callister» finì a Serpeverde, mentre «Lara Cursi» a Tassorosso. Poi fu il turno di «Aileen Davies» smistata a Grifondoro subito seguita da «Cedric Diggory» un nuovo Tasssorosso.  
«Giordan Lee» il ragazzo accanto a Polaris deglutì e si sedette sullo sgabello. Dopo pochi istanti di attesa venne smistato a Grifondoro.  
Dopo Giordan «Aaron Hall» e «Goodwin Harwey» furono smistati a Corvonero, «Marcus Klat» a Serpeverde e «Ebony Lewis» a Corvonero. Erano rimasti in molti e Polaris smise di ascoltare i nomi e le rispettive case.  
«Mallory».. «McAvooi».. «Montgomery» e «Montgomery».. «Murray».. «Octav»…«O’Flachecty»..«Pucey»..«Rickett»..«Saint» e «Steeval».  
«Snape Polaris!» la sala si zittì e tutti gli occhi vennero puntati su di lei. Prima che il cappello le venisse calato sugli occhi vide gli alunni allungarsi per poterla vedere meglio.  
«Mmm..interessante.» una vocina gli  sussurrò all’orecchio e Polaris sussultò. «sei una scelta difficile, Polaris Snape. Molto difficile. Hai una mente meravigliosa, coraggio da vendere e un’insaziabile sete di conoscenza. Vedo l’ambizione di diventare grande. Difficile.» Ci fu silenzio per qualche istante poi la voce ricominciò a parlare. «Dove ti colloco? Serpeverde e Corvonero sono entrambe delle grandi case, ti troveresti bene in entrambe, diventeresti grande, in entrambe. Ma dove ti colloco?» Polaris sospirò e scosse il capo impercettibilmente. Lei non lo so sapeva. A lei erano sempre piaciute entrambe le case, non ne aveva idea. «Mmm.. interessante. Vedo astuzia, vedo ambizione ma è quella grande dose di coraggio che mi lascia perplesso. Coraggio sopito, pronto ad essere utilizzato. Ma a Serpeverde potresti diventare grande, ti aiuterebbe sulla via della grandezza, su questo non c’è dubbio. Mmm… hai una mente meravigliosa che ti aiuterebbe a scegliere la tua strada una volta diventata grande. Mmmm… ho deciso, il tuo posto è SERPEVERDE!» l’ultima parola era stata urlata a tutta la sala, il tavolo all’estrema sinistra applaudì forte e quando le venne tolto il cappello erano passati sei minuti. Polaris fece correre gli occhi da suo padre che le sorrise alzando il calice del vino. Si incamminò verso il suo tavolo e si voltò per sorridere ai gemelli dai capelli rossi che fecero finta di non vederla. La ragazzina abbassò il capo e si sedette al suo tavolo sorridendo tristemente alle pacche sulle spalle.  
Mancavano pochi nomi ormai e dopo «Spinnet».. «Spitha»..«Tarril»..«Terenz»…«Wilson» fu il turno dei gemelli.  
«Weasley Frederik!» il ragazzino si sedette sullo sgabello e pochi istanti dopo venne smistato:  
«GRIDONDORO!» il cappello gli fu tolto dagli occhi e corse al suo tavolo senza voltarsi indietro, subito seguito dal fratello gemello smistato nella stessa casa. Polaris sospirò ed alzò le spalle. Aveva già perso due amici.  
  


N.d.A

Ciao a tutti! Ecco di ritorno Polaris ed i gemelli. Che ne pensate? Fatemi sapere!

Al prossimo capitolo

MarcelineRoger


End file.
